


The Kingdom of Silver

by Melissa_Kenobi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Kenobi/pseuds/Melissa_Kenobi
Summary: An incident with a royal prince causes mayhem across the kingdom.A young woman's destiny is in the balance, will she be spared or slaughtered?An Medieval AU story.





	1. Introduction

An incident with a royal prince causes mayhem across the kingdom.

A young woman's destiny is in the balance, will she be spared or slaughtered?

An Medieval AU story.


	2. Chapter I: New Beginnings

"Bucky! Get back here right now!" Y/N yelled at her best friend, who was currently laughing his head off.  
  
Y/N was a 21-year-old woman who lived in a small village with her family. Her family consisted of her mother, father, and her little sister Elena. James Barnes, or now known as Bucky, was her best friend who lived just across her with his own family. The two had grown up together, done everything together, they were inseparable. From the moment Y/N was born Bucky was there, clinging onto her little finger like his life depended on it. Bucky was only a few months older than her but loved her ever so much.  
  
Bucky lived with his mother and little sisters; he was the only boy out of his family. His father had passed away, just after his mother had given birth their youngest daughter. His mother, Laura had unfortunately passed away at such a young age leaving Bucky to look after his sisters. As Y/N's family were extremely close with the Barnes, they took Bucky and his siblings in and decided to care to them as their own. They still had their own home, but all stock and cattle were shared between the two families. When Bucky turned 18, he had left the house and gone on an adventure as he had stated, Y/N had never found out what he did when he left, and Bucky never told her. He was gone for 2 years before he returned. That was the only thing they never spoke about between the two of them.  
  
"You're never getting it back now Y/N!" Bucky yelled back as he ran around the fields with Y/N's favourite blanket. The one she never slept without. Y/N ran across the field, catching up to Bucky, getting ready to tackle him until she heard her mother's voice scream.  
  
"Y/N L/N and BUCKY BARNES! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
"Oh shit..." Y/N whispered under her breath as Bucky's grin had been wiped off his face and a look of terror had replaced it. Y/N looked at Bucky as he looked at her and they slowly understood each other as they trudged back to their little hut.  
  
Y/N snatched back her blanket from Bucky before shoving it up her dress.  
  
"Yes Mother?" Y/N called.  
  
No reply. She must be angry.  
  
"Here." She passed you a shovel and Bucky a bucket. "I want the both of you to clear out the horses shed. NOW."  
  
"Yes mother." Y/N replied solemnly. Bucky had his head down and did not dare look Y/N's mother in the eye.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is all your fault you know." Y/N said as she pushed Bucky to the side causing him to stumble.  
  
"Well... you shouldn't have taken my stuff." Bucky replied before pushing Y/N equally as hard.  
  
The two of them made their way to the barn with their wheelbarrow and tools along with them. Bucky opened the door, only to let out a small screech as a flock of birds flew out and nearly attacked him in his face.  
  
"Just don't." Bucky said as Y/N held in a giggle. They made their way into the barn, getting ready to clean out, only to find a figure standing there already.  
  
**Y/N's POV**  
  
"Clint! What are you doing here?" Y/N gasped and ran towards Clint, embracing him in a huge hug. Bucky stood to the side and watched on. Clint gave him a slight nod to show that he had acknowledged Bucky.  
  
"Bucky. How ya been?" Clint asks, his head tipping towards Bucky.

"Good, not too bad. How's Natasha?" Bucky asked.

"She's alright, getting there. Only a few weeks left till she pops." Clint laughed. 

"Awh, do you know if it's a girl?" You asked, holding Clint's hands. "Or a boy?" 

Clint shook his head. "Nat wants to keep it a secret." Bucky rolled his eyes, typical Nat he thought. 

"Damn you Nat." Y/N laughed. "So, what brings you here Clint?" 

"Your mum had me tidy up the barn and told me I was expecting company soon... so I guess that makes you company." Clint chucked. 

"Thank god!" Bucky exclaimed in joy. "I was pretty sure I was going to have to do all the work, because little miss here wouldn't have done shit." Bucky taunted you.

You picked up a hat stack and threw it at Bucky. 

"Hey! Whatcha doing that for?" Bucky yelled as he prepared himself to throw one at you. 

"For being an ass." You threw another one at him but missed as it hit Clint instead. Your eyes widen in shock. "Look Clint, I wasn't aiming for you." 

Clint had the skills of an archer; his aim was impeccable... so there was no way he was going to miss. He picked up the hay that you threw at him and placed it on top of the others. "It’s okay Y/N." He smiled. 

Bucky snorted as he knew Clint would be planning his revenge for later. He walked past you and whispered in your ear, "You're in for it now Y/N." 

* * *

A few hours later, the 3 of you had finally managed to finish cleaning the barn. Both you and Bucky were covered in horse shit and hay, whereas Clint on the other hand has the easier task of cleaning the horse cart. Clint had gotten his revenge by throwing you in the haystack whilst covered in mud, causing the hay to stick to your body.

"Alright I'm heading home!" Clint announced. "Nat will be worrying about me..." 

You gave Clint a hug and bid him goodbye. Bucky and you cleaned up outside before heading home to visit your mother. 

"Mother! I'm home!" 

"I assume that means you've finished cleaning the barn?" Your mother spoke firmly, raising an eyebrow to emphasise her point. 

"Of course, mother. Clint was also there!" You smiled. Your mother smiled and proceeded to continue cutting vegetables in the kitchen. 

"Um... Maria, am we free to leave?" Bucky asked, slightly hesitant and scared of your mother. 

"I have one final job for the two of you." You sighed out of exhaustion, causing your mother to put her knife down and look directly at you. "I need the both of you to go to the market and get my essentials."

You rolled your eyes and looked at Bucky. _Why did he have to open his big mouth?_

**End of chapter**. **1072 words**

*** * * * * ***


	3. Chapter II: Sir Steve Rogers

**Y/N's POV**

Y/N and Bucky made their way to the market, the sun was setting causing the vendors to tidy their stores up, so Bucky and Y/N had to hurry to get Maria's items. 

"C'mon you slowpoke, hurry up or your mother will have our heads for dinner!" Bucky exclaimed before grabbing your hand and pulling you to the closest vendor who sold the vegetables. 

Eventually the we had bought what Maria needed and were on their way home until we were blocked by a large crowd.

_"Oh wow, isn't he handsome?"_

_"Have you seen his muscles?"_

_"His brother is far better looking than Prince Thor!"_

You stood up on your tiptoes trying to get a good view of who they were talking about before you heard their voices. Immediately you looked over to Bucky who had the same look on his face. The princes were here, in the village, they only ever came down here if they were bored to death with million things they had to do in their castle.

“Bucky! We have to go!” You exclaimed, you knew what kind of trouble they could be and how it would affect your family. You could not see what they were doing but judging by the look on Bucky’s face, it was not good.

“Y/N, look at what they’re doing to Lyra’s store!” Bucky had pulled you in front of hm giving you a good look at what those brats were doing to Lyra. They had defamed the front of her vendor truck and were currently throwing out her fruit and vegetables. You felt the anger and blood rushing through your body, who did they think they were? Acting as if they were above everyone else, who gave them that right to treat others like dirt? A tomato rolled over to your feet, you picked it up and threw it right at Prince Loki’s face.

Well at least tried to.

It ended up splitting into several pieces the minute it hit his face. He was covered in tomato juice and seeds and was fuming.

“WHO DARES ATTACK THE PRINCE?!” Loki yelled, his face fuming with anger and tomato juice.

You look directly at Loki and are about to step forwards before Bucky pushes you aside and takes your place.

“YOU. You, filthy mangy farmer! How dare you throw this gunk upon me and wage war with a Prince?” Loki demands. Thor stands by idly watching the argument continue.

“Yes, it was me. Why do you attack our village? We have done you no harm, Lyra has been providing the Royal Family with their daily produce for years! What need was there for you to destroy her livelihood?” Bucky demands, his voice strong and bold.

“I do not have to answer to the likes of you, you filth! I command you to a fight to the death!” Loki announces, Thor instantly straightened up looking at his brother in confusion.

Thor walked over to Loki before whispering to him, “Brother, do you think this is worth it? He is nothing, do not waste your skills upon men like him.” Thor tries to convince his brother, but Loki was not stepping down from his challenge, he would not be treated like this by someone lower than him.

“Fine. I will be your second.” Thor states to Bucky, who is still standing right with honour and dignity. “Who will be yours?” Thor demands Bucky, who looks ready to take on the two of them, before you step up ready to take the place as his second.

“I will.”

Bucky looks over to the sound of your voice finding you holding your sword read. Bucky’s eyes widen in shock as you take your place alongside him.

“What are you doing?” Bucky whispers, his eyes full of concern for you.

“I’ll be fine Bucky, remember, I am a better swordsman than you are.” You laughed. Before you could say anymore, Prince Loki looked shocked to see a woman standing as his competitors second.

“A woman? How will she help you?” He laughs. “This is no place for a woman, she belongs in the kitchen amongst others like her.” Loki parades around the floor.

You see a weak spot in his stance giving you the chance to aim for it and you do. Loki staggers back as your hit has cut his thigh and he was now bleeding through his trousers. His eyebrows raise as he studies your face and your stance.

“You were saying?” You reply, a grin etched on your face as you look over to Bucky who is also grinning.

**Third POV**

The crowd had gathered into a circle, cheering on the two of you against the princes. Loki looked over to his brother who has a determined look on his face to beat the two of you.

“Ready?” Loki confirmed.

“Ready!”

So, the fight had begun, Loki immediately leapt towards Y/N, exacting for revenge as she has cut him. Their sounds of swords clashing filled the village with excitement as they cheered for Y/N and Bucky. Bucky fought valiantly against Thor, playing defence as the beast threw his hits strong, tiring out his arm as Bucky rapidly defended and hit back. Y/N flurried around Loki who was getting impatient as he could not gain a hit on his enemy who has a huge grin on her face. Her body rushing with adrenaline as she clashed swords with Loki.

Y/N gained on Loki as she allowed him to gain a hit on her knowing it would only cause him to brag about and lower his guard. Y/N feigned hurt as she bent her body down, pretending to ache in pain. Loki approached her, his sword held loosely in his hand, arrogance painted across his face as he smirked down on her. Y/N kept her body weak, but her mind and hands ready to attack Loki at any minute.

“I guess you put up a good fight, it’s a shame you won’t be able to finish it.” Loki taunted, he brought his sword to lift Y/N’s chin up to look at him, but before he could Y/N hit his own sword out his hands and reach as she cornered him.

“Give up and leave our village alone.” Y/N demanded as she closed in on Loki, pinning him against the wall with her sword. Y/N placed the sword against his chest, slowly putting pressuring on his chest causing Loki to put his hands up in surrender.

The crowd watched as Y/N had cornered Loki, they eagerly awaited as they were unsure of what Y/N would do to him but before she could even make a deal with him a young blonde knight rushed over to them.

“Prince Loki, your mother awaits your arrival for the council meeting, Prince Thor has already left for the castle.” The knight announces.

“Who are you?” Y/N asked as she looked at the Knight with wary eyes.

“Steve Rogers, at your service ma’am.”

“That is not necessary Sir Rogers. Have this woman unhand me and I will be on my way shortly.” Loki curtly nodded. Sir Rogers looked over to Y/N as he eyed her sword on the prince’s chest, unsure of what had been going on. Y/N slowly removed her sword, not taking her eyes off the Knight, who was mirroring her actions.

“Thank you ma’am.” Sir Rogers thanked Y/N as he walked ahead of Prince Loki.

“This isn’t finished.” Loki whispered in your ear as he picked up his sword and followed Sir Rogers.

“It most definitely is not, your highness.”

**End of chapter**. **1263 words **

*** * * * * ***


	4. Chapter III: Responsibility

**10 years ago**

_Thor and Loki played on the royal grounds with Steve Rogers as they fought each other with fake swords. Odin and Frigga watched as the boys played among themselves._

_“HEY! You’re cheating Loki!” Thor yelled as he and Steve were on the same team. Loki had climbed up onto a tree and held Thor’s sword up high._

_“No, I am not! It’s not my fault you can’t get me!” Loki taunted _

_“Knight Steve! GET MY SWORD BACK!” Thor demanded. Steve proceeded to climb the tree as regain Thor’s sword._

_“HEY! Steve you can’t do that!” Loki scampered up the tree trying to move away from Steve, who was rapidly making his way up the tree. Odin and Frigga observed the boys playing with a cautious look on their face._

_Frigga grabbed her husband’s arm with a grip that conveyed meaning. _

_“Loki must never find out his true parentage.” Frigga tells Odin who agrees. _

_He knew his son had a temper and had no idea what he would do if he found out. Odin was not Loki’s true father nor Frigga his mother, his real parents were close friends with the Odinson’s, but they had not been expecting a child and did not want him, so they had left Loki in the care of Odin and Frigga and begged them to look after him as their own. Loki’s father was a Knight in Odin’s court, he was killed shortly after the attack on the Kingdom, he had served Odin well and was given a worthy burial for him. Loki’s mother had run away from court, she could not handle it without her husband and retreated far away to a village, she had never been heard from again._

_Loki had grown up alongside Thor as brothers, they did everything together, caused mischief together and Loki had never been none the wiser about his true parentage._

**Present time.**

**Y/N’s House**

“Mother what is this letter?” Y/N glanced at the letter, it had the royal symbol on it and that only signified one thing, Prince Loki had told his parents about the fight and you were about to be slaughtered.

Bucky had entered the room and had seen Y/N looking at the letter, he snatched it out of her hands ripped it open. His eyes moved rapidly as he read the letter, his face contorting into confusion before a face of anger.

“No.” He briefly spoke. “You can’t go.”

**King Odin’s Castle**

Thor and Loki made their way towards the council room, Loki fuming with anger as he was bested by a girl, Thor on the other hand was as calm as a horse. King Odin and Queen Frigga has summoned their children for a meeting, they had heard of the fights that had been happening in the village nearest to them and knew that it was their sons tampering with the common folk, they had to put a stop to it.

“Father.” Loki greeted King Odin

“Mother.” Thor greeted his mother.

The king and queen took their seat upon their royal chairs whilst the boys stood below patiently waiting for it to begin.

“Your mother and I have decided that you are both becoming far too reckless and are not being held accountable for your actions.” Odin glanced at Loki who already knew what he was talking about, the incident with the girl.

Frigga stood up and announced for the knights and lords to come into the room. The doors clanged open as the room flooded with the council lords and knights who took their place around the room. “Loki my son, we have decided to give you the responsibility of overseeing all council decisions as well as control of the lords. You are to oversee all decisions made for each village and are to personally make visits accompanying the lords to those villages to see what they require.” Loki opened his mouth to protest, but Frigga gave him a stern look before continuing. “Thor my son, your father and I have spoken and realised that you place great deal of your time with the knights, therefore we have decided to give you control of the knights, you will be at the forefront and head of them, deciding on battles and training them as you see fit, Sir Rogers will be working alongside you as I know the two of you have trained together often.” Thor glanced over to look at Steve who seemed just as shocked as the rest.

“Our decision is final.” Odin stood up and spoke, his voice commanding the room.

“Thank you, father.” The boys spoke in unison.

Odin stood up and walked to stand behind his wife, placing a hand on her chair, he dismissed the rest of the council and Knights and was only left with his sons. “As summer approaches fast, your mother and I have seen you grow into ambitious young men, we have agreed that the time for marriage is approaching the both of you, so we have held a competition for maidens to compete for your hand.”

Thor and Loki looked at each other in confusion before protesting.

“Mother you can’t!” Loki began. “I will not marry some poor individual!”

“But father, I cannot do this!” Thor knelt and begged.

“Silence!” Odin bellowed. Loki’s eyebrows rose as Thor stood, his ears listening intently. “Your behaviour has been appalling, your mother and I have agreed that you will wife a woman who is of 

“One daughter from each household will participate and try to win your hand. Whoever wins, shall be heir to the throne.”

**Y/N’s House**

“What do you mean I can’t go?” Y/N asked Bucky who was staring intently at the letter as if he wanted to burn it.

“We’ll have to cancel it; we can pretend that the girls are all married so they can’t take anyone.” Bucky murmured to himself.

“James Buchanan Barnes! Would you please stop talking to yourself and tell me what on earth is in that letter?” Y/N yelled, causing Bucky to stop in his tracks and look back at Y/N.

He swiftly handed over the envelop to Y/N, who tore it out and read it as fast as she could.

_To whom it may concern,_

_We invite one female from this household to attend Prince Loki & Prince Thor’s marriage competition._

_Friday 16th March  
10:00 am_

_Please be by the gates on the south side, a carriage will arrive to take you into the castle walls_

_Yours thankfully _  
~ The Royal Family ~  
King Odin & Queen Frigga.

“Oh phew. Thank god.” Y/N sighed a gasp of relief.

“What do you mean?” Bucky looked back at Y/N in shock. “One of you have t-“

“Yes, I know Bucky, I can read you know!” Y/N sat down on the sofa glancing at Bucky who was fuming. “I thought it was from Prince Loki.”

“Why would he send you a letter?” Bucky asked curiously.

“I might have threatened him to leave our village alone, and maybe pointed a sword at his chest...” Y/N timidly told Bucky.

Bucky let out a sigh, “I need you to stop starting fights, you’re going to land us in a lot of trouble.” Bucky sat down next to Y/N and pulled her into his arms, giving her a hug. “What are we going to do with this competition?”

“Well... there’s no way I’m letting any of your sisters attend this, or Elena, they’re far too young.” Y/N stated.

“It’ll have to be me.” Y/N saw the look on Bucky’s face.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to win, who would want to marry that arrogant man?”

**End of chapter 1248 words **

*** * * * * ***


	5. Chapter IV: King Odin & Queen Frigga

**“**Are you sure I can’t go mummy?” Elena begged Maria.

The dreaded day had arrived, you were ready to go to the castle and supposedly win the hand of the princes, which was a ridiculous idea you thought.

Your little sister had pleaded with you all day to swap places. Elena loved Prince Thor, she was so fond of his hair and just everything about him, she swooned every time his name was mentioned, she happily would have gone in your place if she was your age.

“Elena no. Stop it. Y/N have you got everything?” Maria checked Y/N’s bags a third time before giving her eldest daughter a hug and a kiss on her head. “Be safe my dear, do not anger the young prince, and for god’s sake, do not mention his heritage.” Maria kissed her daughter goodbye as Y/N hopped on the back of Bucky’s horse and rode off into towards the castle.

Bucky had promised Y/N he would take her as far as the castle gates would allow it, he did not want to see her get hurt or take part in this ridiculous competition for the princes.

*** * * * * ***

They had reached the southern gates where several other women were being escorted by knights into carriages that were being taken into the castle. Bucky got off the horse and lent a hand to Y/N to help her off. She took Bucky’s hand and jumped off the horse, Y/N grabbed her bags, ready to walk towards the carriages and get this done with.

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye?” Bucky asked as he petted his horse.

“It’s not goodbye Bucky, I’m going to be back by dinner hopefully, if not earlier.” Y/N grinned as she dropped her bags and gave Bucky a hug.

“Be careful Y/N, promise me? We need you back home safe and sound.” Bucky murmured. “Promise me?”

“Okay, okay I promise. I’m not that stupid.” Y/N laughed as Bucky hugged her tighter. “Alright big guy, you can stop hugging me, I think you’re gonna kill me before I even make it to the castle.”

Bucky eventually let Y/N go and off she walked towards the Knights where they were taking the women to the carriages.

“I need you back safe and sound.” Bucky whispered as he watched Y/N wave back at him.

*** * * * * ***

**King Odin’s Castle.**

**Y/N’s POV**

Prince Thor had been sending off his knights to the women competing into carriages, the women were always to be with a knight, in case they ended up being one of the prince’s future wives and were attacked somehow.

For the past 20 minutes, you had been trying to get your knight to speak to you, but he would not budge, not a single finger. You had introduced yourself, you had poked him, nearly tried to take his helmet off before he turned and gave you a stern glare to which you laughed at because you could not see his face.

“Hey are you mute?”

“Has Odin forbid you from speaking?”

“Can I touch your helmet? It looks cool. Can I touch your armour? I want to be a knight, mother said it’s only for the males, because women can’t fight.”

“My sister actually wanted to be here, but she was too young, so I had to come.”

“Did you know? I’ve met Loki and Thor already; it was interesting to say.” You laughed recalling the fight.

“C’mon, will you at least tell me your name if I’m going to be stuck with you for this thing?” The knight continued looking forwards not giving you a minute of his time.

“You’re no fun.” You complained throwing your hands down on your lap before looking out the window seeing the castle much closer.

“Hey, look, we’re nearly there!” You were about to grab his arm, until you saw the view.

The castle view was much more majestic up close, it was full of colour and life, the windows glistening in the midday sun, the dark trees lining up behind the castle casting a shadow upon the illustrious castle. On the left was a grand river, where you could see women taking a stroll with their husbands. You were sure that the water was so clear that you could see hidden treasures at the bottom of the water. You squinted at the castle and you could just about make out four people standing at the front of the castle.

As you neared the enormous stairs, you could see that it was King Odin, Queen Frigga, Prince Thor, and Prince Loki. They were dressed in their royal colours, Odin and Frigga in gold, Thor in scarlet red and gold and Loki in emerald green and gold.

The Knight turned his head and looked at you watching what happened outside before speaking.

“We have arrived, Miss L/N.”

You were more shocked that the knight has spoken rather than arriving at the castle. “You can speak! I knew it!” You laughed, a huge smile splitting your face.

The knight opened the door for you to exit after he had seen the other carriages open, “My lady.” He held open the door and offered you a hand to step down.

“Thank you.” You grinned, still in shock that he spoke and that you were in the castle’s royal grounds. The knight guided you towards the front of the stairs where the other women stood, knights stood behind them before Odin spoke.

“Esteemed guests, we welcome you warmly to our castle. You will remain here for the remainder of this competition, our staff will be your staff, our home, yours and so on.”

Odin nodded his head towards the Knights resulting in them saluting and taking off their helmets.

“The knights who escorted you to the castle are to remain with you at all times, unless necessary.”

You glanced over at the other women who were already sneaking a peak at the knights behind them and that’s when you saw him. The knight who had so kindly interrupted your fight with Loki.

Sir Rogers was his name as you recalled. He stood behind a dark-haired woman, who dressed in a deep purple dress that was far too revealing. You glanced behind you only to see your knight gone. 

“We expect all of you to engage in the upcoming event. This will be a chance for you to meet with the princes and introduce yourself. Ensure that you make a good impression, or you will be eliminated.”

The king and queen retreated into the castle. The knights were escorting the women into the castle to their rooms one-by-one. You were getting slightly worried as you did not have a knight with you.

A messenger had arrived at Sir Steve’s side whispering into his ear. He glanced up and locked eyes with you, he had a slight smirk on his face before he replied to the messenger. The young woman who Sir Steve was supposed to _‘look after’ _was escorted away and into a carriage by another Knight.

“Ma’am.”

You turned around at the sound of a voice behind you, only to find Sir Rogers standing with his hands behind his back, ready for attention. _He kind of looks like a soldier you thought. _

“Erm… yes?” You spoke slight wary of what had just happened.

“Pleasure to meet you again, I am Sir Rogers, I will be escorting you throughout this competition.” He smiled.

“Lovely to meet you again. May I ask what just happened right then?” You asked, curiosity getting the better of you.

“I’m not at liberty to say Ma’am.” Steve answered.

“Really?” Steve nodded. “Goody-two shoes.” You mumbled under your breath as he started walking towards the castle.

“What happens now?” You asked, already getting bored and wanting to go home.

“We meet Prince Loki & Thor. You introduce yourself and then two women get invited to a banquet with the family.”

**End of chapter 1330 words **

*** * * * * ***


End file.
